


The Wereheck

by rollerskating_salmon_that_fell



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Shippy Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell/pseuds/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell
Summary: A Hazbin Hotel fanfiction on salt and caffeineWas supposed to be released on Halloween but I'm an impatient idiot.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Wereheck

Everything was going swell. Without Alastor and Husk around, everything was peaceful. Niffty was colouring a picture with extreme precision and impeccability; Angel was reading an encyclopaedia about fish (this was the fifth time he’d read it now) and Charlie and Vaggie were playing snakes and ladders. It was completely silent save for the soft, quiet scratching of pencil to paper; the occasional rustle of a page being turned and the tip-tap of a dice falling and small wooden figures being moved across the game board.  
Suddenly, the front doors flung open with Alastor and Husk racing to get inside. They were running so fast that Alastor was struggling to grip to the floor. They slammed the door shut behind them with a loud BANG, pressing their backs to them as they tried to catch their breath. Everyone stared at them, wide-eyed. Alastor had now burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, falling on the floor with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. All the while, Husk glared down at him.  
“What did you do?” Vaggie asked angrily.

“Alastor here decided it would be a fun idea after having a nice afternoon lunch with Rosie to unleash a gigantic hellbeast called the ‘Wereheck’,” Husk explained, more annoyance in his voice than usual.  
“A... what?”  
“A Wereheck. Comes out every October to awaken the spirits of Halloween to torment the living- they don’t do such a great job anymore, I heard one of them left to have a relationship with the spirit of Christmas- but that’s irrelevant right now. Alastor decided that it would be fun to poke it with a stick to the point where it now wants to destroy everything around it.”  
“To be fair,” Alastor struggled to blurt out through the uncontrollable, childish giggles. “It w-as a b-b-brilliant id...ea!”  
Charlie, Vaggie and Angel looked down at him, all equally and incredibly disturbed.  
“Also, Charlie, your dad’s rubbish at naming stuff,” Husk pointed out.  
“HEY!”  
“No, not you, I meant like species an’ stuff.”  
Charlie shrunk back; apologising for her outburst of what she thought had been unneeded rage when in actual fact it was just a little bit of an offended, slightly raised voice. No wonder she wasn’t believed to be a real demon.  
“Uhh... sorry not sorry but, uuhhh, somink weird’s goin’ on outside,” Angel started, peering through the window. “There’s all explosions an’ screams an’ a big thing stompin’ a’ound.”  
“WHAT?!” Charlie and Vaggie both shouted in unison, running over to the window. And sure enough, Angel was right; the Wereheck had now made its way from its (thankfully faraway) home to the very centre of Pentagram City and was currently shredding it to bits.  
“Oh no, this is terrible! Everyone’s getting hurt- we’ve got to stop this,” Charlie said, starting to march to the door, unarmed no less, before Vaggie stopped her.  
“Charlie, NO. It’s way too dangerous. We need to either stay here and reinforce the hotel, or build up our weapons to fight it.”  
Charlie nodded and began giving orders. Angel then realised that even if they stayed here, it would eventually destroy them too.  
Alastor had been laughing so much for the entire time that he ended up spluttering up a bit of blood. Everyone hoped for his sake that it wasn’t his own, but they were also hoping it wasn’t someone else’s due to the sheer grotesquery of that thought. Husk then saw this as the point to take Alastor away in an attempt to calm him down and once they were out of the way, Niffty began speed-cleaning the mess that they had left behind.  
After around fifteen minutes of preparing to battle a fearsome, giant, bear-esque beast, Angel spots something glowing outside and coming closer. By this point, Alastor had just about cleaned himself up and was now leaving his room and heading down the stairs with Husk. The light kept coming closer and closer, almost maliciously until finally the doors of the hotel flung wide open to reveal Lucifer, irritation written all over his face. He marches up to the frozen Charlie and asks:  
“Is it you that has been harbouring the Radio Demon?”  
Of course, Charlie says yes because, well- that is the truth. As Lucifer lifted his head to check around the room, he did indeed spot Alastor. Alastor had only just entered the room, and so did not comprehend the situation fully in time. Before he knew it, Lucifer was standing before him and backing him into a wall, shouting at him. Alastor kept backing away whilst trying to blurt out desperate excuses until eventually, his back had hit the wall and with the sudden realisation that there was no escape his ears drooped and his smile was small and nervous. Lucifer continued to shout though- Alastor looking increasingly more anxious- until he suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter, much like Alastor’s insane giggles earlier. Now put off guard, Alastor started nervously laughing along, causing Lucifer to laugh even more. He was now doubling over, tears trickling down his face.  
After an excruciating length of time, he had finally calmed down, stood up as tall as he could so as to look intimidating- probably not the best method, seeing as he is a full head shorter than Alastor- and took a deep breath to start the ruling he actually came to say.  
“Is this your doing, Alastor?”  
“Ehh, well, yes, I suppose one could say that this is my fault, yes,” came Alastor’s shaky reply.  
“Why?”  
“Um, I, uuhhh, I don’t particularly”  
“I don’t care. But you ARE going to clean up this mess. I don’t care that this is Hell and that no one cares about clean here, I’m supposed to punish people who do wrong- might as well actually try from time to time.”  
“Uhh,” gulped Alastor, “yes, sir.”  
“You’re little boyfriend will join in too.”  
Husk opened his mouth to interject that he had nothing to do with it whatsoever but Lucifer had already spun on his heels and left.  
For the next few days, Husk and Alastor did indeed tidy all of the mess up. Thankfully, they weren’t tasked with getting rid of the Wereheck- oh, no no no. No one else got rid of it either. It was rather silly actually, nothing majestic: it just decided that it needed the loo and left, crawling back into its cave from whence it came. Husk spent an entire hour glaring into Alastor, understandably. But he couldn’t do it for any longer because Al may be a dumb idiot but he was Husk’s dumb idiot.


End file.
